Rosas de Cristal
by Pirika Black
Summary: ¿Hasta donde le llega la frialdad a Lily Evans cuando un ser teatral la quiere conquistar? ¿Ignorara que el mejor amigo la acaba de traicionar? No lo creo... LExSB JPxLE


Mi primer desafío, así que elegí uno bien difícil y entretenido, con mucho color. ¡Gracias Moony Malfoy! ¡Excelente desafío!

ROSAS DE CRISTAL

El sol todavía no se apagaba en el horizonte cuando la pelirroja Lily Evans, la chica impenetrable, la reina del hielo, volvía a Hogwarts con la cabeza gacha y pidiendo por favor tener la suerte, la fuerza suficiente como para poder olvidarlo. Por que nadie lo lograba. Ellas se arrastraban por él. Y ella lo haría logrado evadir por seis, casi siete largos años. Pero había perdido. Había… había caído bajo el encantamiento de James Potter.

Entro en el castillo a paso lento y con la cabeza gacha y lo primero que recibió en la cabeza fue un golpe de algo que le caía encima. Miro de repente n cepillo enjabonado que había caído del primer entrepiso.

-¡Auch! – grito secándose las lágrimas y borrando las marcas de su llanto. Se miró con rapidez a un espejo, como siempre, no se notaba que había estado llorando, tenía esa suerte

-Lo siento – dijo alguien desde arriba

Lily Evans levantó la cabeza y vio que colgado del techo estaba uno de los muchachos mas apuestos del séptimo año. Sirius Black estaba sentado en la baranda de la escalera, solo, como siempre.

-¿Evans? ¿Qué se supone que haces TU aquí?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar en otro lado?

-Cornamenta aseguro que… - se bajo de la baranda y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del entrepiso – te llevaría a pasear hoy… pensé que… - se paró en la cima de la escalera a mirarla – se irían a divertir… - sonrió

-No se de lo que hablas – dijo Lily en tono duro y frío

-Oh, lo siento… de veras – dijo aún con una sonrisa desde la cima de la escalera y caminó hacia la baranda de nuevo. Lily sabía que no era así. A Sirius Black le importaba un cuerno lo que le pasara a los otros, incluyendo a sus amigos – Bien, ya encontraras otro… - se sentó sobre la baranda de vuelta y saco una manzana roja, brillante de su túnica. La mordió – a los chicos les atraen las ex conquistas de James Potter, ¿sabes? Por que por mas que el las elija no mas que para divertirse unas semanas, nunca ha tenido mal gusto… - volvió a dar un mordisco

-¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

-Oh, vamos Lily – dijo Sirius mirándola – tu eres la lista de la clase… lo sabes… él lo sabe… yo lo se… James Potter es irresistible… quedara marcado siempre en tu memoria ese nombre… tu quedaras marcada por el… pero hay un problema… él no queda marcado por ninguna de ustedes… - volvió a morder la manzana – Tu irás ahora a llorar a tu cuarto, a pensar como odiarlo, como hacer que él sufra y te convencerás – bajó de la baranda, se apoyo en ella y la volvió a mirar a través de sus trasparentes ojos celestes – que lo lograste y que eres la primera que se deshizo de James Potter sin sufrir… Pero mañana lo veras en el desayuno mirando a otra falda y te sentirás. Te levantaras de la mesa, huirás de él pensando que no te importa y maldiciéndote por dentro por lo tonta que eres… - Sirius camino por el pasillo y volvió a pararse en el tope de la escalera - así será durante unos días, que les mentiras a tus amigas, diciéndoles que no te importa, que nada de lo que paso era serio… entonces… lo reconocerás con mucho pesar… Lo amabas… era perfecto, por James lo es… Cornamenta es el hombre perfecto…

Lily abrió la boca por la frialdad con la que Sirius decía esas verdades.

-Entonces se te ocurrirá una estupidez, que no es el único hombre del planeta… y… - bajo un peldaño – te dirigirás al siguiente… te querrás parecer a él… querrás ser la siguiente seductora… ¿Para que? Para que te vea con otro hombre y muera de celos, de envidia… - bajo otro peldaño y se sentó. Mordió la manzana con una tranquilidad casi alarmante

Lily estaba impresionada. No sabia si golpear a Sirius o escucharlo. Pero era increíble como sabía lo que iba a pasar. Como ella iba hacer todo eso. Y lo decía de una manera tan increíblemente despreocupada que asustaba.

-Déjame decirte, Lily Evans, no lo lograrás… James Potter, no morirá de celos por ti… Ni por nadie… James Potter no muere por nadie… Ni siquiera por la reina del hielo… La señorita pelo rojo… ni siquiera por TI… - se paró inquieto y bajó las escaleras con lentitud, con dramatismo, como esperando que una cámara le sacara una foto, que alguien retratara ese momento – Porque Lily, tu no eres para él… el esta convencido de eso… ¿estas tu consciente de eso?

Se puso a un paso de ella. Menos de quince centímetros los dividían.

-¿Para que se supone que me dices esto? – dijo Lily

-Oh… esa parte es la mas divertida… - dijo el muchacho perforándola con la mirada – para que sepas que ahora te irás. Me darás vuelta la cara quizás, no me creerás aunque sabes que es cierto… Solo para que sepas que alguien te lo dijo antes… para que te vayas… Para que sepas, Lily Evans, que eres como todas, que eres como cualquiera… que eres cualquiera… solo otra chica en un millón…

-¿Disculpa?

-Me dirás frío… quizás tengas razón... cuestión de tiempo… Ahora vete… corre a tu cuarto con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas… o sino, cae a mis pies pidiendo ayuda… hazlo, lo estoy esperando…

Lily lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-No me sorprende tu frialdad, Black… Sal de mi camino

Sirius Black sonrió.

-Bienvenida a la peor semana de tu vida, Evans…

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Black! – gritó Lily

-Saldré por ahora… - dijo él – pero no esperes que siempre sea así…

-¿De donde salió eso?

Sirius Black se reclinó sobre el oído de Lily Evans, lo suficientemente cerca, como el sabía bien.

-De donde quieras… - dijo en un susurró que hizo que Lily tuviera un escalofrío

Cuando Ronnie Romhieve entró en la habitación de Lily de inmediato notó lo que esperaba. Lily estaba sentada en el escritorio, sumergida en sus libros. Como cada vez que no quería escuchar a alguien

-Lily, muchacha – dijo la señorita con una sonrisa – Ya déjalo y dinos que rayos pasó…

Lily Evans ignoró a su mejor amiga.

Las otras dos muchachas entraron tras Ronnie. Sulphur, una de ellas, no iba a aguantar el histeriqueo usual de Lily, así que fue mas práctica. Caminó hacia el escritorio y le saco el libro de delante de los ojos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces Sulphur?

-Salvarte la vida - dijo ella – No te puedes deprimir por un Potter…

-Déjame en paz…

-Nunca… no me divertiría lo suficiente – dijo Sulphur sentándose en el escritorio luego de tirar una docena de libros al suelo en su camino. Abrió la ventana y saco de su chaleco un paquete de cigarrillos

-Sabes que eso te hace mal, Sul… - dijo Lily

-No molestes…es mi decisión fumar, ¿sabes? Si es mi decisión tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto… - contestó Suphur soltando una bocanada de humo – además, sabes que me ayuda a relajarme... – la miró – toma uno…

-¿Estas loca? – dijo Lily parándose y sentándose en otro lado – Yo no fumo…

-Tú no fumas, tú no tomas… - dijo Sulphur – deja el papel de la hija ideal y toma uno… de veras…

Lily miró el paquete de cigarrillos. Tomo uno con miedo.

-¡No! – dijo Ronnie sacándoselo de la mano – Debe ser su decisión, Sulphur… No la tuya…

Partió el cigarrillo. Y lo arrojó por la ventana mientras Sulphur murmuraba qe al menos se lo hubiera devuelto…

-Que Potter no te convierta – dijo Ronnie mirando a Lily - en lo que Stauton a ella…

Lily tragó saliva. Miró a Sulphur.

-¿Qué murmuras? – dijo Sulphur - ¿Qué soy que?

-Nada que no te haya dicho antes… - dijo Ronnie sin que se le moviera un pelo – Que desde que Stauton te dejó tu… te has convertido en otra persona… una de las personas mas desagradables que conozco… sigues el ejemplo de Narcisa Black… Mírala a ella…

Sulphur rió.

-Tu por que no sales con Malfoy…

-No querría nunca… es un imbécil – dijo Ronnie

-Tiene sus compensaciones… - dijo soltando con una sonrisa otra bocanada de humo

-Bueno, pregúntaselas a Narcisa Black…. – dijo Ronnie

-O a mi…

-¿eh? Si la novia de Lucius Malfoy es…? Oh no… dime que hoy no estuviste con él…

Sulphur sonrió y libero otra bocanada de humo.

-Si, si estuve…

-pero… - dijo Ronnie - ¿Y Nar…?

-Ni que me importara… - dijo nterrumpiendola y soltando otra bocanada - Johanna lo sabía, ¿o no, Jo?

Todos miraron a Johanna en la otra punta del cuarto.

-Si, lo sabía – confirmó la muchacha que estaba acostada en la cama

-¿Te ocurre algo Joy? – preguntó Ronnie

-Me siento mal desde la mañana… estoy mareada… me duele la cabeza…

-Es todo psicológico – dijo Lily – por haber terminado con Remus…

Desde el escritorio, Sulphur rio.

-Claro… Todo psicológico… - dijo ella – termino con el hace mas de dos meses… A Jo le hace falta alguien que la complazca… - rió ante esto

-Fue difícil para mi terminar con él ¿sabes? No quisiera que toquen el tema "L" con tanta soltura…

-Todavía no te entendemos, Joy… - dijo Ronnie – Tu lo amabas… y el…

-¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! – dijo Johanna en un grito – esto no se trata ni de mi, ni de Sulphur... – se sentó – Bien… - miró a Lily - dinos que hizo el idiota mayor…

-Me encanta cuando lo llamas así… - dijo Sulphur

-Siempre lo dije yo… - dijo Johanna

-Si, lo hiciste...

-Mejor que te hayas dado cuenta antes de que el entrara en tu cama… - dijo Johanna

-No concuerdo en ese punto – dijo Sulphur – apuesto que es bueno…

-Ejem… señoritas… ¿recuerdan que estamos aquí para ayudar a Lily? – dijo Ronnie carraspenado

-Solo decía que… - dijo Johanna

-Si se metió en mi cama… - dijo Lily mirando por la ventana

-Dime que bromeas… - dijo Ronnie con cara de miedo

-Lo sabía… - dijeron Sulphur, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Johanna, arrojándose de espaldas a la cama

-Merodeadores… - dijo Johanna en un suspiro tirándose la almohada en la cama y volviéndose a acostar

-Sabia que no estabas en el bando Ronnie… - dijo Sulphur – simplemente lo ví en tu cara… y mi vejiga de tamaño de canica me mostró tu cama vacía varias noches….

Lily empalideció.

-Estas bromeando…

-Eso querrías… - dijo Sulphur… - tu pensabas lo mismo Jo

-Pero confiaba que Lily nos lo diría… - dijo Johanna desde debajo de la almohada – Ahora se que me equivoque…

-Y que las calladas son las peores… - finalizó Sulphur

-Oh, ¡simplemente no puedo creerlo…! – dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación con un portazo

Todas se miraron.

-¿Ahora que? – preguntó Sulphur

-Oh… ¡Son increíbles ustedes dos! – dijo Ronnie saliendo detrás de Lily

Johanna y Sulphur se miraron.

-Simplemente nos tienen envidia… - dijo Sulphur mirando por la ventana

Johanna no respondió enseguida.

-Me gustaría ser Ronnie de vez en cuando… - dijo sentándose y rascando su cabeza con la piel con un leve tono verdoso que Sulphur en seguida notó

-A mi no…

Otro silencio invadió la sala.

-¿de veras le pusiste los cuernos a Narcisa? ¿Al fin lo lograste?

Sulphur sonrió.

-Cuando a Sulphur Macriller se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para hasta lograrlo… y esta no fue la excepción…

Johanna calló.

-Las chicas tienen razón… Desde que Bradley y tu terminaron no eres la misma… - de repente se paró – Rayos… - corrió al baño, abrió la puerta y cayó de rodillas al inodoro. Devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estómago – Demonios…


End file.
